The invention relates to a gearbox control system for the fluidic operation of a gearbox, which comprises several gears that can be selected and shifted with the help of a gearbox actuator device, and for the fluidic operation of two partial clutches of a duplex clutch.
A hydraulic device is known from the German patent publication DE 10 2008 009 653 A1 for controlling a duplex clutch gearbox of a motor vehicle, which comprises: a hydraulic energy source for supplying hydraulic energy to the hydraulic arrangement via a hydraulic medium; a pressure reservoir for storing hydraulic energy; a clutch cooling device for cooling the clutches of a duplex clutch gearbox using the hydraulic medium; clutch actuators for operating a first clutch and a second clutch, with the hydraulic energy source comprising a double-flow electric pump. A hydrostatic actuator is known from the German patent publication DE 10 2010 047 801 A1 comprising a master cylinder, having a housing and a pressure chamber inside the housing, which is axially displaceable and filled with pressure medium, comprising a piston that can be impinged with pressure, having a planetary gear with a sheath converting the rotary drive into an axial motion, with the planetary gear being driven by an electric motor.